


The Coffee Shop of Doom

by Vivian Moon (vivian_moon)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Double Drabble, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/pseuds/Vivian%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barista!Doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon 1** : How ~~evil~~ much of a bait &switch would it be to tag a fic "coffeeshop au" if the fic is not a mundane au but canon divergence where a character doesn't get to follow their canon path and becomes a barista instead? 
> 
> **Anon 2** : If it was about Doctor Doom it would be very evil, but also amazeballs.
> 
> Hence...

_Richards_. Victor pressed his lips together, almost crushing the bag of coffee beans in his hand to powder. Bad enough that the idiot Americans had failed to come through on the promised grant money to fund his experiments at the university, forcing him to subject himself to the indignity of serving their puerile demands in this vile, tacky establishment, but now the final insult - Reed Richards and his Neanderthal friend Grimm, expecting to be waited on as if he was some kind of common servant.

A lesser man would have taken some form of petty revenge, refusing to serve them entirely, or spitting in their coffee, like the pathetic apes with whom he suffered this indentured servitude. Victor was no man's lesser. He was Doom. He would make Reed Richards a _perfect_ cup of coffee - a coffee so magnificent that Richards would taste it and _weep_ with the knowledge that if he should devote himself to nothing else but coffee-making for the rest of his pitiful life, he could still never succeed in equalling the smallest fragment of Victor's genius.

And if the simpering fool was careless enough to try to drink it while it was still scalding hot... then _so be it_.


End file.
